gaiaodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Astrid Claret
+''' '''DESCRIPTION +''' * Portrayed By Gemma Arterton * Reluctant Beau Monde Physician (Multi-Boarded in Trauma Surgery, Defense Physiology, Obstetrics/Neonatal/Pediatrics) * 32 * Female * 5’2” / 125lbs * Her memories stretch as far back as age 11 to the city of Axiom, in the Beau Monde district in the city center Category:People Category:Characters '''+ ATTRIBUTES +''' * STRength: +3 * PERception: +7 * ENDurance: +6 * CHArisma: +8 *INTelligence: +8 * AGILity: +7 * Luck: +5 '''+ PROFICIENCIES +''' '''3 Advanced Skills (+++) Speech & Diplomacy (CHA+8/PER+7/INT+8) Education, Arts & Humanities (PER+7/INT+8/CHA+8/AGI+7)) Medicine / Doctor (PER+7/INT+8) 3 Intermediate Skills (++) Investigation (PER+7/INT+8) Firearms, Small (AGI+7) Sneak & Evasion (AGI+7/PER+7/LUCK+5) 3 Novice Skills (+) Pilot/Driving (PER+7/AGI+7) Throwing (AGI+7) Unarmed (AGI+7) + PERSONAL INFO + Dominant Emotion: Restorative Demeanor: Ever since she can remember, Astrid's always tried to fix things. For instance, a broken small kitchen appliance could demand hours' worth of her attention as she'd open it up and study the components, zero in on the problem, and either attempt to fix it herself or declare the problem as hopelessly unfixable on her own. Another time, Uncle Edward discovered a 13-year old Astrid fretting in the garden over how to return a few eggs that had fallen out of a robin's nest, devising a strategy to return the eggs without using her own hands. It also wasn't uncommon for the normally quiet girl to pipe up and volunteer to run errands for kitchen workers, only to get turned down every time. What had started out as a potentially irritating habit turned into an affectionate household nickname--"Doc." Uncle Edward and Aunt Beatrice determined that "Doc"'s primary motivation behind such sentiments were to be helpful; they encouraged her, with what they viewed as an altruistic nature coupled with a vivid stubborn streak, to gravitate toward the study of medicine. The two were correct in their assertion. Astrid can come off as quiet and reserved initially, only to prove to even just seconds later connect meaningfully to even a stranger thanks to an inquisitive nature and a preternatural desire to help others fix their problems. On a bad day, however, any possible goodwill that was there can slowly ebb away to reveal a somewhat tempestuous, impulsive, snappier version of the normally serene Astrid. She was elected co-captain of her pod in medical school in her fifth year at age 23, after her normally shy nature had ample opportunity to develop confidently while meeting so many types of different people on the journey through the Seven Cities. With patients she tailors her approach to fit their needs and moods--considering she typically works with accident victims, childbearing-and-post-partum women, and children, she finds that her disposition that causes her to be inclined to help others open a great threshold for deep patience while she's working in her capacity as a doctor. When it comes to social interaction, on the other hand, she has little patience for unnecessary cruelty and has had to learn how to develop the habit of keeping her mouth shut in the midst of conflict, or opening her mouth before she's fully formed her thoughts. This can make for memorable disagreements if conditions collide. +''' '''EQUIPMENT + Modern, shatterproof datapad Accompanying portable datakey to Beau Monde's information database Brown leather revolver holster; .357 shells Toolbet with various pockets for emergency first aid kit components, mini respirator to wade through chemical clouds, duct tape, shears, quick-use morphine / anti-poison tablets / anti-radiation tablets, snakebite tourniquet Light satchel with supplies for emergency medical situations - gloves, forceps, medical braces, surgical tubing, scalpel, tourniquet, bandages of all sizes, compression bandages, gauze, eye shields, alcohol prep pads, needle and thread, burn dressings, nasopharyngeal airway, decompression needle, trauma packs, quick-use morphine, heavy-duty morphine drip, tranquilizers, healing poultices, anti-poison tablets, anti-radiation tablets, clamps, bulb syringe + HISTORY + * A devastating vehicle accident out on the wasteland claimed the lives of Astrid's parents, and dealt her a permanent traumatic brain injury while also requiring the installation of a Perpetual8, at the time an experimental but innovative thermal-powered mechanism regulating heartbeat. To this day, she continues to suffer no problems from the self-powering piece, despite the discontinuation of its manufacture and use as a pacemaker, the reasons for which have never been disclosed publicly. * Astrid remembers nothing from her childhood in her conscious memory; in fact, her first solid, concrete recollection that she can connect to reality itself would be at the age of 11, not long after coming to live with her elderly aunt and uncle, Edward and Beatrice Claret. The two didn't think twice about ensuring that their beloved niece would undergo surgery to have a Perpetual8 implanted in her damaged heart, even at such great expense. * Edward and Beatrice had no children of their own, glad to allow their recently-orphaned niece to live with them after the tragic accident. This is one of the few topics that Astrid found difficult to discuss with her beloved guardians. In fact, she has no knowledge of what her parents were like; Edward said that a fire in the home had destroyed all the old family photographs that the family had, and Beatrice would become melancholy at the mention. Astrid eventually learned to drop the subject entirely with them, and did. For years she even did that with herself, until at the age of 12 she woke up in a startle after an intense nightmare centered around a symbol. For years she would have this recurring nightmare every so often, causing her to wake up in a cold sweat and in a state of panic. These episodes were far stronger in her teenage years, and rarely cropped up during medical school. Some nights Astrid would feel afraid to fall asleep, for fear of waking up in a dreadful shock. Over the years, she's pondered the symbol and its meaning, and has come to the conclusion after years of mentally piecing together details that have slowly shown themselves over time that the symbol was one of the last things she saw before her head was struck in the accident. Any attempts at researching the symbol have come up fruitless, and no one from any of the Seven Cities recognized it when she might have worked up the nerve to sketch it out for someone. Any clue she can possibly obtain to learn about her parents' identities is something she is ravenously interested in. * At the age of 16, Astrid was awarded admission to the Somatic School of Medicine, all of Beau Monde's most celebrated and top-notch center for medical training. Starting at 18, Astrid traveled on and off to the other cities on the continent, networking with other Beau Monde physicians-in-training such as herself and other Beau Mondes encountered. By 23 she'd traveled to the Seven Cities with her "pod" classmates from Axiom that she'd began school with, and at 29 she received her board certifications in not just one but three medical concentrations. She was the only one of the six doctors that made it through the years of grueling training and certification trials to not be permitted to leave Axiom's Beau Monde district, leaving her quickly without the friends-turned-surrogate-siblings she'd spent over eleven years traveling and working closely with. * Not long after Astrid took her physician's oath, both Edward and Beatrice decided to move out east, to the city they primarily moved to Axiom from about fifty years prior; as a gift, they gave Astrid the home she grew up in--theirs--to call as her own. Astrid keeps in touch with the two closely. * Astrid has made observations of a stunning nature during her time as a doctor in Axiom, primarily working as an obstetrician, neonatal specialist, and pediatrician for some of Beau Monde Axiom's wealthiest and most powerful residents. Recently she's made requests to work on the outer valences of the city; for six months she's pitched in on a volunteer shift once per week to examine, categorize, and in-process people that are carted in to Axiom by legal slavers for public combat games. It's hard work, and it means little to no sleep for the shift that begins not long afterward at the central hospital. On occasion, depending on her patients' needs, she works out at the severely understaffed field triage clinic on the outerlying edges of Axiom territory, helping tend to emergencies and injuries for those who fall under the city's protection. * To be continued. Category:People Category:Characters __NOINDEX__